happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy appy:THE NEW VICTIM
(Authors notes will be in captions at the ends of posts as this is a draft) 4th December,2010 Hi guys,My name is Andrew. I am starting this blog because I have been researching the many murders linked to a childrens television show,Happy Appy. A little info on the show;It was originally aired in 1999,but was taken down after 9/11 references. But,I will not just be focusing on the murders,but the show as well. This show has linked to the murders of Quincy Jenkins,Miranda Bolia,and many more people who were kidnapped in around 2002 by the shows creator. 5th December,2010 Hey,not much has happened. But one the slightest bit interesting thing did happen,and I’ll tell you. So,I found out Trestan Yae acted in a show called Fright House Screamers. One of the actors was killed by a man who called himself “Forenzik”. Weird name,but anyway. The mans identity was not found,so the case was declared cold. I also did a bit of research on the murders at John Wilkinsons Camp,as John actually worked on Happy Appy too apparently! On an interesting note,Trestan was an old school friend of mine too! He was the voice actor of Happy Appy! He always was able to do quite a deep voice when he was a kid,I don’t know why they chose a deep voice,but eh. 7th December,2010 Hi guys,sorry for the short absence,I came down with a nasty flu,and I literally couldn‘t get out of bed for 2 days! I’m all better now,I must of caught it from the frightfully cold weather recently. I had to clear my lawn of snow,too! Nothing much has happened with Happy Appy,because I’ve been so sick! But,I promise I will find out more soon. 8th December,2010 Hey,I found some more stuff out today. So,I met up with Trestan today,and you won’t beleive what he told me! So,apparently one day at work he was dragged in the studio with a rope,by the shows director,I forget his name...Fred? I think? Apparently the guy had a mild case of scitzophrenia. Poor guy. Anyway,Trestan also told me that he’s friends with a man called Kevin Christansen. Kevin worked on the show,and knew the director a little better than Trestan. Trestan said he could ask Kevin to come over and tell me about Happy Appy,which will be great! 10th December,2010 Christmas is coming! Also,I met up with Kevin today! He was a really nice guy,congrats to him,he‘s getting married soon! Anyway,he told me the directors name. His name was Freddrick,and he was quite a tall guy apparently. Like.not just tall,like towering! 6’9,woah! He was also pretty strong. So apparently Kevin noticed Freddrick was acting weird,and then the day came where he dragged Trestan into the studio. Kevin was extremly angry at Freddrick,and yelled at him. The Freddrick guy was abnormally calm according to Kevin,but would fly into random rages over little things at employees. Anyway,I’ll be going on holiday for christmas to see my family,I’ll see you guys soon! 1st January,2011 Happy new year! I had a great time on holiday,and thank you for your kind wishes of luck to me! I have met up with Trestan and Kevin again to discuss more about H.A. Also,a new neighbour moved in next to Kevin apparently. Some young russian guy,which is nice. Anyway,Kevin has gotten married,which is great! Agh,off topic again. But Kevin said that he worked on a joke episode with Freddrick,called The Towers. A pretty weird joke to me,but Kevin explained more. Freddrick snuck poison into his interviewers drinks,and then aired the episode,and it was a horrifying one too. Two towers burning up,people dying,etc etc etc. I can’t beleive someone would do that! Children would be traumitized! Anway,apparently Freddrick moved to Florida,and kidnapped some kids to work on the show! Talk about being married to your job...Anyway,the police saved the kids but didn’t find Freddrick,he had run away! Thats all I found out today. 10th Febuary,2011 Another trip,this time for work. Anway,now that I’m back,how are you all? 15 Febuary,2011 No interesting stuff,I’ll post when something does happen. 27th Febuary,2011 FUCK! Kevin is dead! Trestan visited me,extremly distressed. He calmed down and I asked him whats wrong! He said that he heard a man screaming last night,and saw a tall man,dragging Kevins dead body into a SUV! I didn’t know him well,but I am dearly sorry about his death. 28th Febuary,2011 I have come in contact with Kevin’s neighbour,Gerasim Yakovlev. He is interested too apparently. (Add more later) (probably will add more posts or just make andrew go on holiday) 1st May,2011 Hey guys,sorry for the absence,I’ve been on holiday. I did find,however,an episode. Now,how I got this is interesting because it was mailed to me by someone anonymous! Anyway,its called Happy appy and the dog. It wasn’t listed as an official episode though. It may be fan-made,but who knows. A note came with it saying this: To my friend Andrew Clyde,who seems to like to document on me and happy’s adventures. He seems nicer than that Yakovlev guy,so maybe we could be friends. -FFF this note was kind of creepy to be honest. Who is “FFF”? And him and happy? Happy is just a puppet,and no other person accompanies him. I haven’t watched the episode yet,I’m quite tired from the airport,so I’ll go to bed and watch it tomorrow. 2nd of May,2011 Okay,today was interesting. I watched the episode and it started with this. Happy is seen walking along when he sees a kid going over to a dog on a leash. Happy stops the kid and says “Hey,Christopher! You shouldn’t pat dogs without asking permission from the owner first! The dog might think you are a threat and bite you!” and the kid stops and says “Oh,ok! Thanks Happy!“ The owner returns and says “Oh hello!” And the kid asks permission to pat the kid as happy walks off. It goes black for a while,and I waited to see what would happen. Nothing did. The person who left the note probably just made this to keep me interested,they seemed creepily friendly in the note though. WHO IS FFF THOUGH!? I don’t know anyone who’s initials are FFF? 4th of May,2011 I got an invitation to go to a factory outside of town,from the same person. They say they have some Happy Appy stuff they want to talk to me about. Bye! (ok yall authors note:i deleted that cringy ass Forenzik post ree) Category:Fan made